Melancholy Snow
by xXJaded-ButterflyXx
Summary: Zexion is in military school, and it’s the holidays. Since he has known living family, he has known one to visit, so his pen pal from Twilight Town asks him to come and stay with him and his family for the holidays. But what’ll happen when he gets ready t


Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts

Summery: Zexion is in military school, and it's the holidays. Since he has known living family, he has known one to visit, so his pen pal from Twilight Town asks him to come and stay with him and his family for the holidays. But what'll happen when he gets ready to leave, and who the hell is Zipper?

Melancholy Snow

Ch1 No place like home for the Holidays

…………………………………………………………

Zexions POV

"Hey Zex you wanna go for a jog or anything?" Lexeaus, my best friend asks. He's about 5'10, and built like a fucking bull dozer. He's got wavy hair that'd probably make Seduca jealous. I swear I wonder how he excercises that much, and can still breathe. I shake my head no of course. We just got done doing the obstacle course, and it's raining outside, but I guess it's worth it if it helps me get into the academy, so I can become a naval officer like my father. Lexeaus just shrugs before leaving the room, "See ya then", then he's gone.

I'm gonna miss him when he goes back home to visit his family for the holidays. I strip myself of my muddy clothes, and grab my towel. I need to take a shower. That Sergeants a real pain in my ass, but on the bright side, though I'm not nearly as muscular as Lexeaus is, I'm far cry from how scrawny I was when I got here a few years ago. I've never left this place since either. It's cool this year though, cause even if Lexaeus is gone, he promised to send me a shit load of books through the holidays. There's only a few other guys here in the showering room. I walk in a stall and turn the knob to hot. "Had a rough day Schemer?", my cousin Riku, and his friend Cloud, walk into the stalls next to mine. I just ignore Riku like I always do. I side glance at Cloud, and he smiles and waves at me.

His brother is my pen pal. Cloud suggested it, since I guess I had nothing better to do and it was always interesting, talking to him and all. He tells me a lot about his home life, and what regular schools like. He likes to play the sitar to which I guess is cool. I'm more into literature then music though. "So Cloud, you going home for the holidays", Riku asks. I don't get why he doesn't just tell Cloud that he wants to come. Leon sure as hell didn't have a problem with it, but then they are dating each other. "Do you wanna come Riku", Cloud says it more than asking it, I mean it's pretty obvious that Riku wants to. He's never been all that discreet ya know. "Well I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude", I snort, and Riku glares. Cloud smiles. I swear my cousin is such a dork.

" Please Riku you wouldn't be intruding. You should come." Cloud says, then turns to me, "You to Zexion, my brother really wants to meet you." I raise my eyebrow, his brother wants to meet me. "Why?" Cloud just gives me that knowing smile. The one that says 'I know something that you don't, but I'm just gonna let you figure it out yourself cause I am such an asshole'. Okay so he's not an asshole, but that smile pisses the shit outta me. "So you gonna come?" He asks, giving me that same look. Asshole. I nod yes, before grabbing my towel and dry my hair, then wrapping it around my waste. I seriously need to get a different haircut. "We'll see in the mess Zexion", Riku calls as I walk out.

* * *

After I get dressed I go to look for Lexeaus, so we can go to the mess hall. Knowing him he's probably running on the track, or lifting weights, or something physically exhausting that you will never see me do of my on free will. As I spot him doing crunches next to the track I can't help but to think 'well gee'. I run that short run over to him and crouch down in front of him. I wait for him to finish, before we get up to go to the mess. "Clouds brother invited me to spend the holidays with them.", Lexeaus smiles. "Well I guess you won't have to spend the holidays in this shit hole again huh" He laughs at that. Any how he's right. This place is a shit hole. "So's Riku going". I just nod. Everyone knows how desperate he is to get out of this acclaimed shit hole, and who can blame him.

As we reach the mess hall I look for Cloud and Riku, who's probably sitting next to Squall. Well gee whadda ya know I'm right again. We walk over to them and take seats. "So when are we leaving Cloud? ", Riku asks a little loudly , almost as if trying to make a point. I rub my poor sensitive ears. Cloud rolls his eyes at my retarded cousin for what seems like the hundredth time today. "We're leaving Friday." Friday, heh, the day after tomorrow. I feel informed, though I should have known. They don't let students leave the campus after the 8th. I guess I'll probably have to go Christmas shopping this year as well. Maybe I'll get my only living family something nice, and of course I have to get Cloud, and Lexeaus something, and maybe Demyx. I contemplate more on this issue, while Riku steals food from the plate Cloud bought to the table for me before we got here. Riku is such a dork. It's not like the food they serve here is any good anyways.

Lexeaus shifts a bit in his seat. He seams a little uncomfortable. "You alright" I ask. I let concern show in my voice. After al he is my best friend. He just nods and smiles like he always does when he wants to avoid giving an acceptable answer. I just let it pass. We can talk about it later after dinner.

"So Cloud, how many brothers do you have anyways?", Riku asks. Cloud holds up 3 fingers. Riku just nods. That's the same amount of brothers he has, or had. Not that it matters now they've been dead since before we got here. Our step father Ansem sent us here. I don't consider him family. After all the only reason he took Riku and I in was so he could get access to the money our family had. After that he basically forgot about us. I don't really care though. I just hope that I can pick up where my father and his brother Rikus father Left off.

* * *

Lexaeus left a yesterday, and Friday seemed to get here like that. The bus leaves in a few minutes, and I haven't seen Cloud or Riku at all today. Never mind. I see them standing by the buses with Leon. Riku spots me and gestures for me to come over. I roll my eyes, but walk over anyway. I wonder what we'll do once we get there, as we load onto the bus. I haven't been around any 'real' civilians in forever it seems. I wonder what kinds of clothes they where now. Lat time I checked, they had different styles every 3 months at least. I'll have to go shopping when we arrive. Somehow I don't think T shirts, camouflage pants, and military boots will do it.

Cloud seems to know what I'm thinking, cause he looks at me and says, "Don't worry, we'll go shopping after we settle into the house. There are 2 gust rooms, so you and Riku don't have to share", Cloud smiles that warming smile that I haven't seen in forever on anyone besides him. I guess He isn't such an ass. To think he used to go to that military school in Midgar. Know one liked him for that at first, but I guess you can't really judge a person by what military school they attend. But we did kick Midgars asses in the boxing tournament last year. It's good to know if we're gonna go to that military academy in Destati. I'd be able to get in free if my father was alive, since he was in the military.

I look out the window as the bus prepares to drive off. When I look at Riku he's reading a war journal. Probably something from one of his classes. Journals from soldiers that fought in past wars. Some of them even have military strategies copied into the book. The 'teachers' at the military school make you test on them sometimes, just to see if you actually read it. Some of the books are actually pretty interesting to me, and Riku. He doesn't strike you as a person that likes to read, but he does.

He must notice me staring from across the bus, cause he looks at me them flips me off. The little fuck.

* * *

I cannot believe how long it took us to get here. 4 hours is to long. My ass is sore. Anyways we're at the bus station, and everyone's getting ready to get off. They let us off 2 rows at a time, so we'll be able to get our bags. After Riku, Leon, Cloud, and I get off the bus, we look for our things. It's not that hard, because unlike public schools, we have to load, and unload all of our things our selves. Afterwards, we just go sit on the bench and wait. "Who did you say was picking us up again?" Riku asks. He's obviously bored, and tired of waiting. Can't say I blame him, we've been sitting on that bus for hours. "Reno's coming to get us, he's Axels brother. You know the redhead I went to school within Midgar. Riku just nods as if he really knows what he's talking about.

"Didn't Reno go to the military school as well?" Leon inquires. So he's not mute. Cloud shakes his head no. "I went to school with Reno in junior high with Zax, remember." Leon nods, then goes back to minding his own.

After about 15 minutes, a silver jaguar convertible pulls up, and I see a creepy looking redhead with tattoos under his eyes. He looks like he just came from a funeral with what he's wearing, and he's driving a stick.

"Sorry I'm late, I stalled 5 times on the way over here," He stops and looks at us, "So these are you friends huh?" He nods at us in approval. Cloud smiles waving, ugh, happily at the freakish red head. " Hey Reno it's been a while" Cloud runs up to him shaking his hand . Reno looks at him real weird for a second, "I haven't seen you in almost a year, and all I get is a hand shake. Geez military school really messed you up man", He says. Cloud laughs at him then gives him a big hug, before gesturing to us to come over. "This is Leon, my boyfriend, Riku my best friend, and Zexion, Demyx' pen pal I told you about". Okay tell me why that red head gave me a weird knowing look, kinda like that annoying smile Cloud gives me. This is gonna be tiresome isn't it.

" Alright you guys load up." Reno says, and we head over to the car. Cloud sits in the front seat, and we as in Leon, Riku, and I sat in the back seat. He took off, and stalled 2 times before we even got on the street. "How long have you been driving stick anyway" I ask slightly annoyed. He turns and faces me frowning sheepishly. "I just learned a few months ago, I'm not really that good at it yet, but practice makes perfect right." I roll my eyes. "Pull over." I state. He looks at me confused. "Pull over, I'll drive." I stole the trucks and cars, to leave campus enough times to know how to drive stick. Infact even before that it's all Riku and I have ever driven.

Reno pulls over without question, and gets out of the car. I get in the front seat, and pull out of the bus stations parking lot. "Alright Cloud I'm gonna need you to give me directions." Cloud complies, and tells me to turn left. He gives me directions, telling me where to turn, and it only takes me about 15 minutes to get to his house. He wasn't lying when he said it was big. Is his family like loaded or something. "Our grandfather left me and my brothers a lot of money in his will". Okay, How the hell does he do that. Of course I look totally unsurprised, which I am, totally unsurprised that is. Yeah whatever. "So is anyone here yet" Riku asks exiting the back seat.

"Yeah my brothers should be here by now so just go in and I'll introduce you. We can rest for a while before we leave to buy you 3 some civilian clothes. Leon snorts. Cloud sighs. Reno gets back in the front seat. "Aren't you gonna come in Reno" Cloud asks. "Nah I gotta go pick up my brother at the train station. He should be there in like an hour, so I should leave now yo. See ya." He says, then he's gone just like that. Cloud walks up to the front door, and looks under the Welcome mat. He pulls out a silver key, then unlocks the door. He gestures for us to follow him into the house. Once in I have to admit that I'm impressed. I haven't been inside a house for a long time. Riku looks as if he's in au.

"Cloud is that you?", a little spiky haired brunette sticks his head out from the top of the steps. His sky blue eyes light up like a fucking Christmas tree, as he runs down the stairs and freaking jumps the poor blond. You can see Cloud grinning through his teeth as he squeezes the brunette half to death. "Sora hey" He laughs, ugh, happily. I see 2 more figures emerging from the stairs, as they speed down stairs and tackle poor Cloud to the ground. I assume one of them is Demyx, as I look to Riku, who's eyes are focused solely on the brunette. "You might wanna say your pledge of allegiance" Bubble Boy I smirk as Riku turns blushes a shade that'd make a tomato proud.

The 3 of them finally get off of Cloud before turning towards us. "Wow" the brunette says, "You guys have really good posture". The short dirty blond rolls his eyes, "Duh, they're in military school dumbass they have to stand straight." The other boy who I assume is Demyx looks as if he's holding in his laughter, then looks at me and then at Riku. "Demyx the one with the emo haircut is Zexion". Cloud states. Heh so it's not just me he does that to. His face lights up as he rushes over to me and bear hugs me, as if he's known me forever or something. I push him off gently, and hold out my hand. "Hi" He looks a little disappointed, but at least I feel better about my hair. His hair looks like a mix between a Mohawk and a mullet. It looks good in him though. "Wow I can't believe I finally get to see you in person. I'm so glad you decided to come. You must be really tired", He seems…… nice.

"Demyx is a little over affectionate." The little spiky haired blond says to me. Demyx blushes a little. "It's alright" I say. The little blue eyed punk rolls his eyes. Why do they all have blue eyes?

* * *

After Cloud introduces us and shows us to the guest room I decide to take a short nap. We can go shopping later. I'm fucking tired, but at least I don't have to share a room with anyone. That's a pleasant change.

* * *

Okay yeah I know this chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to introduce some of the main characters. I hope you like it so far, and please review. If you don't like the story, then don't review, and I'll take this one down. Know sense in writing a story know one wants to read right. Anyways if you do decide to review, then the next chapter will be longer than this. Promise, and Axel will be in the next chapter. Don't worry this story will not be written in P.O.V.s the whole time. Only this chapter. 


End file.
